(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to floor sanding machines such as are used for resurfacing floors and polishing, buffing, waxing and cleaning floors and the like.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior floor sanding machines have generally included sanding discs and are not controllable as to direction. A controllable sanding machine using multiple discs is seen in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,398,490. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,961,384 and 2,978,719 are typical of the prior art devices. U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,681 shows two polishing wheels driven by two motors but provides no means for varying the speed of the motors so that the device is not controllable as to direction.
This invention enables an operator to guide the floor sanding machine in a straight path or guide it to right or left as desired by varying the speed of the individual motors driving the individual sanding or polishing discs of the machine by simply rotating the appropriate handles on the machine which operate the variable controls of the electric motors.